Second Chance
by WolvyD
Summary: Taekwoon bertanggung jawab akan semua penderitaan Hakyeon dimasa lalu, dan untuk itu Taekwoon datang untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Namun akankah Hakyeon menerimanya kembali ? atau justru memilih Ravi yang selalu ada untuknya ? -Medical Fanfic with Hakyoon as LeoN's son.


Second Chance

Cast: Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Ravi, Jaehwan, Hongbin, Hyuk and Hakyoon as LeoN's son

Hakyeon menatap matahari pagi dengan tatapan penuh minat sambil menikmati sarapan paginya –sepotong roti bakar dengan olesan mentega dan secangkir susu segar tepat ditangannya. Hakyeon menarik napas dalam sambil menutup mata menikmati sinar matahari yang perlahan menelik masuk pada dinding kaca besar tepat didepan-nya –sungguh Hakyeon menikmati suasana tenang seperti sekarang, maklum saja rutinitasnya yang benar benar sangat sibuk membuanya jarang mendapat waktu tenang seperti sekarang

" _appa"_

Hakyeon membuka mata saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Senyum pria dengan kulit tan manis itu merekah saat melihat sosok bocah lima tahun berdiri dengan piama biru bergambar beruang tepat didepannya. Bocah dengan rambut hitam kelam itu sedang mengucek mata-nya lucu membuat senyum Hakyeon makin merekah karnannya

"kemarilah" ucap Hakyeon sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Bocah itu dengan cepat berlari kearah Hakyeon dan memeluk leher Hakyeon erat "oh.. astaga, anak appa benar benar bertambah berat sekarang" canda Hakyeon sesaat setelah mendudukkan bocah itu dipangkuannya

Bocah itu menggembungkan pipi sambil menatap Hakyeon dengan manik kelam nan tajam miliknya "aku kurus _appa_ " sungutnya, bocah itu jelas tak begitu menyukai kata kata Hakyeon tadi –demi boneka spongebob miliknya, dia bahkan cukup kurus untuk mendapat panggilan cungkring

Hakyeon hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya "ok, ok.. anak _appa_ tak berat sama sekali" Hakyeon mengelus rambut bocah itu pelan "mau roti bakar ini atau appa buatkan sereal ?" lanjutnya sambil menyentil hidung bangir yang persis seperti miliknya.

"aku mau roti" ucap bocah itu dan segera meraih roti bakar tak jauh darinya. Hakyeon lagi lagi tersenyum simpul saat melihat bocah yang adalah darah daging-nya ini makan dengan lahapnya. Bocah dihadapannya ini memang selalu bisa membuat senyum Hakyeon merekah.

"Hakyoon-a" bocah lima tahun yang sedang sibuk mengunyah itu mengarahkan pandangan-nya pada Hakyeon yang barusan memanggilnya "hari ini _appa_ mungkin akan pulang lebih malam, jadi hak –"

"appa sudah bilang itu semalam" sungut Hakyoon, bocah itu ingat dengan sangat jelas perkataan Hakyeon padanya saat bocah itu tengah sibuk dengan game baru miliknya semalam "tenang saja, _uncle_ malah sebenarnya menyuruhku bermalam dirumahnya"

Hakyeon tersenyum mendengarnya, mengelus pelan surai hitam Hakyoon yang tengah sibuk dengan roti bakar miliknya. Pria dengan kulit tan manis itu merasa sangat bersyukur karna Hakyoon termaksud anak yang cukup pengertian dengan pekerjaan-nya yang luar biasa sibuk dirumah sakit –Hakyeon yang adalah ketua tim pembedahan hati dirumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, yang artinya operasi tak akan bisa berjalan tanpanya.

"kau mau _appa_ belikan sesuatu saat pulang nanti?" tanya Hakyeon, namun hanya dijawab gelengan oleh bocah dipangkuannya "cukup pulang sebelum aku bangun pagi besok sudah cukup _appa"_

Hakyeon mencubit gemas hidung bocah itu " _aigooooo,_ sejak kapan kau jadi lebih dewasa begini Cha Hakyoon"

Hakyoon meenggeram kesal karna perbuatan pria yang adalah ayah-nya itu padanya " _appaaaaa"_

Dan senyum Hakyeon lagi lagi merekah manis karnanya

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon kini sedang sibuk dengan berbagai dokumen hasil pemeriksaan pasien diatas mejanya –menelik dengan cermat setiap deretan kalimat dan tabel yang menunjukan bagaimana keadaan pasien yang akan di operasinya tak lama lagi. Terlalu cermat sampai tak menyadari pintu yang sedari diketuk dengan kasarnya

"Hakyeon.. hey !"

Hakyeon mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria tepat didepannya, pandangan kesal dengan segera tercipta diwajah manis Hakyeon "ketuk pintunya saat masuk lee jaehwan –harus berapa kali lagi aku memberitahukan itu padamu ? "

"aku mengetuknya, kau saja yang tak mendengarnya sama sekali"

Hakyeon memutar bola matanya malas, jaehwan memang selalu bisa membuat alasan –pikirnya. "kau mau apa kemari ?" tanya Hakyeon malas, pria dengan kulit tan manis itu masih lebih memilih kertas kertas miliknya dibandingkan menatap jaehwan dihadapan-nya

"ini" ucap jaehwan dan menyerahkan map berwarna kuning pada Hakyeon

Hakyeon mengalihkan pandangan-nya pada map itu "kuota operasi milikku bahkan berlebih dua orang minggu ini lee jaehwan, jadi jangan berharap aku akan menampung pasienmu lagi"

Kini giliran jaehwan yang memutar bola matanya malas "kau pikir aku akan terus terusan menyerahkan pasienku padamu oh ?"

"kau mengalihkan tiga pasien kangker hati bulan lalu, dua pasien transplantasi hati minggu kemarin, dan seorang pasien penyumb–"

"hey ! kau tak perlu mengungkit ungkit itu Hakyeon"

"aku hanya mengingatkan"

Jaehwan menatap kesal Hakyeon "map itu berisi biodata dokter baru dari Netherland yang pernah kubilang" ucap jaehwan final "kata direktur dia akan menjadi ketua tim penanganan transplantasi hati, tapi tentu atas ijinmu"

Hakyeon berdiri dengan wajah kesal "tunggu dulu, itu berati dia akan jadi atasanku ?, hey..aku meminta dokter anastesi, bukan dokter pengganti posisiku jaehwan!"

"auuusshhh! Kau berisik Hakyeon" jaehwan menutup telinga saat Hakyeon mulai berbicara dengan nada diatas rata rata "dia itu memang dokter anastesi, tapi dia juga cukup bisa memimpin operasi, maka dari itu direktur memutuskan dia akan menjadi ketua tim sepertimu. Tapi bukan berarti dia menjadi atasanmu, dia hanya bertugas sebagai ketua tim operasi saat kau perlu istirahat Hakyeon"

Hakyeon kembali duduk dan menghembuskan nafas lega "baiklah, aku setuju" ucapnya

"kau tak ingin mengeceknya ?" tanya jaehwan. Pria itu tahu pasti orang seperti apa Hakyeon. Dia memang imut tapi sayang sangat pemilih –dan sifat pemilih Hakyeon adalah yang paling parah dalam daftar orang yang jaehwan kenal.

"tidak. Direktur memilihnya untuk memimpin operasi, itu berarti kemampuan-nya tak perlu kuragukan"

Jaehwan mengangkat bahu tak perduli "baiklah, aku akan memberitahu dia untuk mulai masuk besok" ucap jaehwan dan melangkah kaluar dari ruangan Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

Waktu terasa sangat lambat berjalan bagi Hakyeon, terbukti dengan gerakannya yang terus menengok kearah jam diatas meja kerja miliknya "oh god! Aku kadang menyesal punya otak pintar, otak ini tak pernah bisa mengulur waktu saking cepatnya dia bekerja"

Mulailah semua gumaman konyol Hakyeon, Hakyeon memang kesal menunggu –pria itu berharap pekerjaan-nya yang menumpuk bisa menghabiskan waktu-nya hingga jam makan siang nanti, namun sayang otaknya terlalu pintar untuk diajak berkompromi soal mengulur waktu. Pria itu bahkan tak butuh waktu lebih dari empat jam untuk memeriksa secara detail semua berkas pasien yang masuk daftar operasi untuk minggu pertama bulan juli ini –23 pasein dengan dokumen setebal 10 sampai 20 halaman harus diperiksan-nya secara mendetil satu persatu demi kelancaran operasi nanti.

Memilih mencari sesuatu untuk dilakukan, Hakyeon kemudian mengecek handphone-nya sekedar mencari berita yang cukup bisa menghiburnya, tak lama hingga bosan kembali menghinggapi Hakyeon. Setelah handphone kini giliran benda benda diatas meja yang menjadi pelampiasan Hakyeon, tempat pensil, komputer, kalend–

Hakyeon dengan cepat menegakkan tubuh saat mendapati hari jumat yang dilingkarinya tertera dikalender. Senyum yang kelewat lebar seketika mengembang saat mendapati tanggal tujuh tepat hari dengan cepat berdiri untuk keluar dari ruangan-nya jika saja sesosok pria dengan jas putih sama sepertinya tak menerobos masuk. Hakyeon menatap-nya dengan senyum manis –sungguh jauh berbeda dengan jaehwan barusan "ada perlu apa kemari?" tanyanya

"apa aku tak boleh kemari?" bukan-nya menjawab, pria itu justru balik bertanya pada Hakyeon. Mendengarnya Hakyeon dengan cepat menggeleng "kau boleh kemari kapan saja"

"aku ingin minta bantuan"

"bantuan apa ?" jawab Hakyeon cepat dengan senyum yang masih saja dilemparkannya pada pria itu. "kau boleh minta bantuan apa saja padaku"

Pria dihadapan Hakyeon itu menyeringit saat mendapati Hakyeon dengan senyum lebar dan jawaban dengan nada kelewat gembira-nya "kau kenapa oh ?"

Hakyeon dengan cepat mengeleng lagi "tidak! Aku baik baik saja. Cepat katakan kau minta bantuan apa. Ohh.. cepatlah ini hari jumat dan lagi ini hampir jam 12 hongbin"

Pria yang adalah hongbin itu seakan tersadar saat mendengar ucapan Hakyeon barusan "apa kau sesuka itu pada kue ibuku ?"

Kali ini anggukan-lah yang diterima hongbin. Pria itu kemudian tertawa kecil saat mendapati wajah Hakyeon yang terlihat sangat antusias didepan-nya. Satu hal yang tak banyak orang tahu soal Hakyeon adalah kesuakaan-nya pada kue buatan ibu hongbin. Rekan kerja hongbin itu memakan-nya pertama kali setahun yang lalu saat hongbin membawanya dari rumah-nya ketempat kerja saat seminggu natal berlalu. Sejak saat itulah Hakyeon menjadi penggemar setia kue buatan ibu hongbin –hongbin sangat bersyukur dengan kesuakaan Hakyeon yang satu ini, entah sudah berapa kali kue buatan ibu-nya membuat pekerjaan hongbin jauh lebih mudah –asal tahu saja, Hakyeon bahkan tak keberatan melakukan sebuah operasi besar demi kue itu

"aku yang anaknya sendiri bahkan tak ingat kalau hari ini dia akan membuat kue, hhhh.. aku akan membawakan-nya saat setelah makan siang"

Hakyeon mengacungkan jempolnya pada hongbin "kau memang yang terbaik, nah.. sekarang apa yang bisa kubantu?" Hakyeon dengan cepat bertanya. Dia selalu semangat saat membantu hongbin seperti sekarang –Hakyeon berpikir setidaknya dia harus memberikan sesuatu untuk kue ibu hongbin selain uang

"aku harus keluar untuk mengambil donor jantung di rumah sakit DaeHan, untuk itu apa kau bisa memimpin operasi pengangkatan jantung pasien sampai aku kembali ? nanti aku yang akan melakukan transpalantasi"

"itu mudah, aku akan melakukan-nya. Tapi ingat kau harus cepat ok.. aku harus menjemput Hakyoon"

"tenang saja, aku akan melakukan-nya dengan cepat"

Dan setelahnya dua dokter itu segera keluar dari ruangan Hakyeon. Setelah berbincang sebentar Hakyeon kemudian bergegas menuju ruang operasi jantung dilantai tiga sedangkan hongbin bergegas keluar rumah sakit untuk kerumah sakit DaeHan.

Tak begitu lama untuk Hakyeon sampai didepan ruang operasi. Pria dengan kulit tan itu kemudian mendapati salah satu dokter bawahan hongbin. Dokter wanita itu membungkuk memberi salam "Hakyeon-a apa kau yang akan memimpin operasi-nya"

"hanya pengangkatan jantung, sisanya hongbin yang akan melakukannya"

Dokter wanita itu mengangguk dan masuk kedalam ruangan dengan Hakyeon dibelakang-nya. Hakyeon dengan segera menganti pakaian-nya dengan bantuan suster didalam ruangan itu, mulai masker, kacamata baju hingga sarung tangan. Setelah siap Hakyeon segera melangkah masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

"vital sign" ucap Hakyeon

"BP: 110 per 60, denyut jantung 87 dan kejenuhan oksigen 95 persen" ucap dokter yang berdiri tepat didepan Hakyeon

"baiklah, kita akan mulai operasi pengangkatan jantung pasien Kang Kyungjae sekarang" ucap Hakyeon " _mess"_

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon menatap lekat pintu gerbang berwana putih gading saat mendapati bocah seumuran buah hatinya keluar dengan wanita paruh baya disampingnya. Senyum Hakyeon mengembang saat membayangkan tampang putra kecilnya itu saat kebingungan mencari dimana Hakyeon berada.

Tak begitu lama menunggu Hakyeon dapat melihat jelas bocah lima tahun itu, tapi bocah itu tak sendiri seperti yang dikiranya, dia sedang menggandeng tangan pria disebelahnya. Hakyeon lagi lagi tersenyum mendapatinya.

"Hakyoon-a" Hakyeon sedikit berteriak pada bocah itu. merasa dipanggil, bocah berumur lima tahun itu dengan cepat berlari kearah Hakyeon dan memeluk leher pria itu

"kupikir _appa_ tak akan datang"

"sesibuk apapun aku tak akan luma menjemputmu Cha Hakyoon" ucap Hakyeon dan dijawab senyum manis oleh bocah dipelukannya

"hahh.. aku serasa diabaikan disini" pria yang tadi menggandeng Hakyoon telah berdiri tepat disamping Hakyeon dan Hakyoon. Menaruh kedua tangan-nya dalam kantung celana dan menatap pasangan ayah dan anak itu dengan mata menyipit

Hakyeon hanya tersenyum menanggapi-nya "aku pasti merepotkanmu" Pria itu menggeleng "tidak sama sekali, ini justru menyenangkan bisa menjemput Hakyoon. Dikantor benar benar sangat membosankan" ucapnya diselingi senyum. Hakyeon pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"uncle Ravi" Hakyoon menarik narik celana pria pria yang adalah Ravi itu "ayo cepat kita pergi" ajaknya.

Hakyeon menatap meminta penjelasan "dia ingin ice cream" jawab Ravi seakan mengerti dengan tatapan menuntut Hakyeon "Hakyoon bilang kau sangat pelit dan tak mengijinkan-nya makan ice-cream saat dirumah"

Mata Hakyeon membulat sempurna saat mendengar ucapan Ravi barusan. Hey! Dia itu appa yang terbaik. Seingat-nya Hakyoon selalu diijinkan-nya makan apapun asal tak begitu banyak dan pastinya baik untuk anak itu. "Cha Hakyoon, jangan bilang kau lupa lusa lalu kau menghabiskan se cup ice-cream sendirian. Dan kau masih bilang appa pelit ?"

Hakyoon mengerucutkan bibirnya "hanya hari itu appa, kemarin appa bahkan tak mengijinkan-ku membuka kulkas"

"itu karna kau tak boleh makan terlalu banyak ice-cream"

"tetap saja appa pelit"

"anak rakus"

"appa bahkan lebih rakus"

Ravi hanya bisa tersenyum mendapati pasangan ayah dan anak itu berdebat soal makanan. Ravi sudah biasa dengan ini, mengenal Hakyeon lebih dari sepuluh tahun membuat-nya tahu semua tentang pria manis dihadapan-nya ini. Hakyoon, sikecil yang benar benar doyan makan dan Hakyeon yang sangat over protec menjaga makanan Hakyoon.

Jika ditanya apa hubungan Ravi dan Hakyeon, maka jawaban-nya adalah teman, hanya teman. Namun jangan berpikir jika Ravi hanya akan membiarkan jawaban "hanya teman" itu terus menerus harus dikatakan-nya setiap kali orang orang bertanya soal hubungan mereka. Ravi menyukai Hakyeon, bahkan sejak sepuluh tahu lalu pria itu mendapati Hakyeon sebagai Classmate-nya saat tahun terakhir High school.

Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan Ravi dan Hakyoon? Seperti panggilan Hakyoon padanya, mereka berdua pun tak memiliki hubungan yang begitu special. Hakyoon hanyalah anak Hakyeon yang sangat Ravi sayangi. Ravi bahkan menganggap Hakyoon seperti anaknya sendiri. Pada kenyataan-nya Ravi pun memang layaknya ayah bagi Hakyoon, dia tahu semua tentang anak itu, kesukaan-nya, apa yang dibencinya bahkan hingga kebiasaan kebiasaan kecil anak itu. jika bukan karna panggilan Hakyoon padanya, siapapun pasti akan mengira Ravi sebagai ayah kandung Hakyoon.

Ah.. soal ayah kandung Hakyoon. Jangan heran, meskipun Hakyoon memanggil Hakyeon dengan sebutan _appa_ , Hakyeon tetaplah ibu untuk Hakyoon, pria itu melahirakan dan membesarkan Hakyoon, hanya saja saat Hakyoon mulai beranjak dewasa Hakyeon membasakan anak itu untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan _appa,_ yah.. meskipun sebenarnya Hakyoon sempat protes karna anak itu tahu pasti bahwa Hakyeon lebih pantas dipanggil omma daripada appa.

Ravi tahu pasti soal siapa ayah kandung Hakyoon, pria brengsek yang membuang Hakyeon dan Hakyoon lima tahun lalu. Ravi membencinya bahkan melebih kebencian Hakyeon pada pria itu sendiri. Bahkan setelah lima tahun berlalu, kebencian Ravi belum berubah sama sekali, satu yang paling disesali Ravi, pria itu bahkan tak pernah menampakkan batang hidung-nya sekedar meminta maaf pada Hakyeon. Ravi bahkan tak berharap pria itu akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dibuatnya, hanya permintaan maaf, cukup maaf dan Ravi mungkin akan memaafkan pria itu –meskipun Ravi sendiri tak tahu jika Hakyeon akan memaafkan pria itu atau tidak

"Ravi.. hey.. kenapa melamun oh ?"

Ravi seketika tersadar saat saat panggilan Hakyeon menyapa indra pendengaran-nya. Pria tampan itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum "aku hanya melamunkan kedai ice-cream yang enak "

"yeaaayyy" Hakyoon berjingkrak saking senang, namun berbeda dengan anak itu, Hakyeon justru menatap jengkel Ravi dan Hakyoon yang tengah bertos ria sekarang.

"hanya se-gelas ice-cream! Ingat itu" ucap Hakyeon jengkel namun hanya mendapat juluran lidah dari Hakyoon "uncle pasti akan memberiku lebih"

"appa tak akan membiarkan-nya"

"uncle akan membiarkan-ku, karna uncle sayang padaku appa"

"tidak! Ravi uncle jauh lebih menyukai appa asal kau tahu"

"aniyaa.. uncle lebih suka pada Hakyoon dari pada appa, iya kan ?"

Ravi yang mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari Hakyoon dan Hakyeon mendadak panik. Pria itu mendehem kemudian memutar bola matanya kearah lain "astaga.. dimana aku meletakan mobil tadi?"

"UNCLE!/RAVI!" teriak keduanya saat Ravi memilih meninggalkan pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon sedak sibuk dengan handphone miliknya –menatap lama foto foto di kedai ice-cream tadi, pose Ravi yang tengah tersenyum dengan tangan V-nya didepan counter ice cream, Hakyoon yang sedang tersenyum dengan sendok ice-cream dimulutnya, hingga foto mereka bertiga dengan senyum manis dan sendok ice-cream ditangan masing masig.

"kalian benar benar tampak seperti keluarga bahagia"

Hakyeon tersikap saat mendengar hongbin berkomentar dibelakangnya. "oh.. kau sudah kembali?" tanya Hakyeon dan dibalas anggukan dari hongbin. Hongbin kemudian mengarahkan bingkisan ditangan kanan-nya pada Hakyeon "ibuku membuat kue bahkan lebih banyak saat aku bilang kau menyukainya"

Mata Hakyeon berbinar saat mendengarnya "oh astaga.. aku benar benar sangat mencintai ibumu hongbin"

Hongbin hanya tersenyum saat mendapati reaksi kelewat berlebihan Hakyeon "hati hati saat kau bicara Hakyeon, Ravi mungkin akan cemburu saat mendengar-nya"

"kami hanya teman hongbin"

"iya.. iya aku tahu.. hanya teman.. aku benar benar sangat ingin punya 'teman' seperti-mu. Ibuku tak berhenti menanyakan kapan aku akan membawakan-nya menantu kerumah" hongbin terlihat benar benar sangat buruk jika sudah mulai curhat soal ibunya

Hakyeon berdehem setelah berusah menahan tawa saat melihat tampang mengenaskan hongbin "apa susah-nya kau membawa salah satu dokter bawahanmu oh?"

"dan saat itu terjadi maka seluruh dunia akan tahu dokter yang kubawa itu akan menjadi istriku, kau tak ingat bagaimana malunya aku waktu itu saat ibu salah kira jaehwan adalah calon menantunya ?"

"kau hanya perlu sedikit berusaha lagi hongbin.. ah.. apa kau hanya ingin memberikan kue ini ? seingatku kau seharusnya masih ada operasi lagi bukan ?"

Hongbin mengangguk "aku akan langsung keruang operasi setelah memberikanmu kue itu, ah.. aku tadi bertemu jaehwan, dia bilang dokter anastesi itu akan mulai bekerja hari ini"

"kukira dia akan bekerja besok. Dia pasti benar benar rajin"

"dan tampan" sambung hongbin "aku bahkan mengira dia itu member idol group"

"kau bertemu dengan-nya ?"

Hongbin mengangguk "dia ada didepan ruang operasi tadi, apa kau punya jadwal operasi sekarang ?"

Hakyeon mengangguk "pasien tumor pankreas, entah berapa jam untuk mengoperasi-nya"

"aku keruang operasi duluan" hongbin dengan segera keluar dari ruangan Hakyeon. Tak begitu lama Hakyeon pun keluar dari ruangan-nya dan segera menuju ruangan operasi. Setelah menyiapkan semuanya Hakyeon memasuk pintu kaca yang terbuka otomatis saat Hakyeon berdiri didepan-nya

"apa dia sudah di anstesi ?" tanya Hakyeon pada dokter dokter diruangan itu. mereka mengangguk kemudian mengarahkan pandangan-nya pada salah seorang dokter dengan tubuh tegap yang berdiri disamping alat pengukur detak jantung

"vital sign normal,operasi bisa dilakukan sekarang dokter" ucap pria itu

Hakyeon menatap pria yang sedang menatapnya itu, seakan de-javu, Hakyeon seolah teringat akan sesuatu saat mata tajam pria dengan masker diwajahnya itu menatap iris coklatnya langsung "kau.. apa kau dokter dari Netherland itu ?"

Pria itu mengangguk kemudian mengarahkan tangan-nya melepas masker miliknya "maaf terlambat mengenalkan diriku, aku Taekwoon, Jung Taekwoon,dokter Cha"

Dan saat itulah Hakyeon berharap bumi menelan-nya bulat bulat bulat...

ToBeContinue


End file.
